Family Life
by gleek-44
Summary: This is the story of Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan and how they deal with their family of six children while managing to both maintain their careers as FBI agents.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a general outline of the characters who will be involved in this story. I wanted to give you an idea of who was going to be involved and see if anybody would actually be interested in reading before I started posting the first chapter. Let me know what you think and if this sounds like it will be good. The story will be about this family and all the different struggles and triumphs they go through while trying to mend relationships and have a positive outcome in life. Hopefully it will be a long-term story if enough interest is generated.**

Alexandra Haley Hotchner: 16 years old. Daughter of Aaron Hotchner and Haley Brooks. Trouble maker to say the least. She skips school, has failing grades, sneaks out, drinks, parties, all the things she isn't supposed to do.

Jack Aaron Hotchner: 16 years old. Son of Aaron Hotchner and Haley Brooks. He is respectful, nice, obeys his parents, and is the complete opposite of his twin sister. There are times he wonders if they really are twins or if one of them was adopted.

Elizabeth Nicole Morgan-Hotchner: 13 years old. Adopted daughter of Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan. Your typical teenager. She has her rebellious moments, but she isn't as bad as Alex yet. She generally listens but she wants her privacy, which she earns by being respectful of the rules and her parents.

Matthew James Morgan-Hotchner: 10 years old. Adopted son of Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan. He is very energetic and loves to run around and play. He also likes to annoy his older siblings in any way he can, just so he can get them in trouble when they get angry at him.

Logan Michael Morgan-Hotchner: 6 years old. Adopted son of Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan. He is very rowdy, runs around all the time and needs constant supervision. He is constantly trying to beat up on his siblings, and often ends up getting hurt himself, which gets everyone else in trouble.

Ashlynn Justine Morgan-Hotchner: 4 years old. Adopted daughter of Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan. Quite a brat for her age. She takes after Alex, following her around and acting like her with the attitude. She doesn't listen well to her parents and is very often found in time out. She does not play well with others and thinks she should get whatever she wants.

Derek Morgan: FBI Supervisory Special Agent in the BAU division as a criminal profiler. He is a hard ass who has gone through a lot in his life. He knows what is out there and he tends to carry his work over to his family life. He knows that it's hard for Alex to accept him as a parent, since she has only ever seen him as a friend and coworker of her dad. For this reason, she doesn't feel it necessary to follow his orders, though he and Hotch are trying to work on this. Jack accepts him all the way and loves having him as a second father. The rest of the children are pretty good with him, except for Ashlynn, whom he isn't too happy about following in Alex's footsteps.

Aaron Hotchner: FBI Supervisory Special Agent and Unit Chief in the BAU division as a criminal profiler. He also has had a hard life and his work tends to be shown in the way he is very overprotective of his family. He has problems managing with six children, when both he and Derek are away all the time. Having two daughters who are rowdy, when one of them is supposed to be old enough to know better doesn't help either. He wants a better relationship with Alex, though he knows she still resents him for getting with Derek. His relationship with his other children is good for the most part, though he is seen as the bad cop of the family most of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is chapter one. I'm not a fan of it. I don't think it is that good, but I'm hoping the story gets better as it goes along. Please read/review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters from the show, but I do own all original characters, so please ask before you use them. **

CHAPTER ONE:

FAMILY NIGHT OUT

HOTCH'S POV

Six kids. Why exactly did we have six kids again? Oh, right. I had my own two and then Morgan wanted more, so we adopted four more children. Do you know how hard it is to raise six children when both of the parents work a job that makes them be away for a week at the time. It doesn't help when the oldest child, who should be helping, is the one always causing problems. I know she's been hurting since her mother's death, but she needs to give Morgan a chance. She knows him from my job; she's known him her entire life. I guess having him as a dad is just weird for her.

I am thinking about all of this as I look at the time. Only five more minutes until we are off work and can go home to see our little family. I begin to pack my things away, and as soon as the clock hits five, I am out the door of my office and walking over to grab Morgan from his desk. He's already waiting for me, so I smile and we walk out to the car together. Fraternization is not allowed in our office, but everyone knows we are together. We just make sure to keep the PDA to a minimum when we are inside. No need to make Erin or the director regret letting us get together.

When we get inside my car, I lean over and give him a kiss, the first since we left for work this morning. I start the car and then start to wonder what we should do for supper tonight. I think it would be nice to go out, but that's all up to Derek and if he wants to try to drag six kids to a sit down restaurant. We've been there before and it doesn't always work out well.

"Derek, would you be okay if we went out to eat tonight?" I ask him as I begin to drive.

"If you think we can manage it then all right. I'd be happy to take all of us out tonight," he responds, patting my knee lightly. I smile and watch as he pulls out his phone, calling the house to let them know to get ready.

"What?" I hear from the other end of the line, coming from Alex of course.

"Hey, no need to be so hostile, baby girl," Derek responds, a little tense. "I need you to get your brothers and sisters ready. We're all going out to eat tonight, and I wanna leave as soon as your dad and I are home."

Alex groaned and I'm sure she was rolling her eyes. "Fine. Whatever."

I take the phone from Derek. "Alexandra, drop the attitude. This is one thing we're asking you to do."

"Yeah one thing for today. You shouldn't have had so many kids if you can't watch them yourselves."

"Alexandra! That is enough. Get your siblings ready. Goodbye."

I hang up the phone, tossing it back to Morgan, angry now. He can sense my anger and starts to gently rub my leg. "Calm down, Hotch. She's a teenager, this is how she reacts, all right?"

"I know, but it's so irritating. I just wish for once she would show us some respect. And what's worse is that Ashlynn is following in her footsteps and starting to act out as well and she's only 4."

"I get it Hotch. Why don't we sit down with Alex after dinner and we'll fill her in on the rules. She needs to be punished and we'll make sure she sticks to it."

"Okay. Thanks baby, you always know how to calm me down."

"Well, I have other ways as well, but we won't get to those just yet," he said, winking. I couldn't help but laugh at this, knowing exactly what he meant.

As I pull up to the house, I honk, hoping the kids are ready. Morgan kisses me once more and then gets out. "I'll go get them. Be right back, Hotch." I nod and wait, unsure of what's going to happen once he gets inside. Soon enough everyone is walking out and Alex looks pissed off.

"Why are you dragging me out with the rest of this fucking family?" she asks me as she climbs into the backseat.

"Enough with the language. Your little siblings are here," I reprimand her, trying to calm down.

"Like they've never heard the words before," she mumbles, causing me to turn around in my seat.

"Alexandra Haley Hotchner, you are in so much trouble when we get home. Your father and I will be having a nice long discussion with you about your punishment." I smile at Morgan as he sticks up for me. As soon as everyone is buckled up, I take off, trying to block out the noise of the children fighting in the backseat. As we pull up to the restaurant, I turn off the car and turn to look at them.

"You will all behave. If you do not, you will lose all your privileges for a week and you will have an extra chore each day, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," comes the response from all except Ashlynn and Alex, who just nod and roll their eyes. As we make our way into the restaurant, I know there are going to be problems and I am not disappointed. The whole time all I can hear is yelling and see people staring at us, causing us to leave early and make our way home. I tell the younger children I will deal with them later, and then Morgan and I call Alex into the den to speak with her about her recent behaviors.

"Sit down," I say rather pointedly, not messing around. "You are going to sit there and listen without interrupting or talking back. Do you understand?"

"Whatever," she replies snidely.

Morgan is glaring at her, and he takes the floor. "Alex, I don't know what I did to make you hate me, but your behavior towards your father and me is unacceptable. You need to realize that what you did was wrong and you are going to be punished severely for everything you've done."

"You can't tell me what to do! You aren't my real father!"

"ALEXANDRA!" I yell. "You do NOT treat him like this. I tried to be calm, but no, you can't have a decent conversation. You are grounded for the next 4 months. No phone, no car, and you are only allowed to use the internet for school work when your father or I is watching you, do you understand? No more parties, no more friends, no nothing. Every single privilege is gone until you are able to earn it back."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" she screams back. "4 MONTHS WITH NOTHING? THAT'S SO FUCKING STUPID."

I stand up and slap her. "I've had enough of your language. Go to your room, NOW!"

As she stands up and runs upstairs, I hear the door slamming hard. I look over at Morgan who is fuming and watch as he goes upstairs. I follow him to find out that the door is locked. I watch Morgan go get his tools and start on the hinges, smirking at his clever idea.

"You wanna slam your door and lock us out?" he says once the door is gone and he can see Alex. "Fine. You don't have your door. No more privacy. All gone with your other privileges."

"You two are assholes. I hate you."

With that, I break down and Morgan leads me to our bedroom, where he has to comfort me and make me see that she doesn't mean it. All I know is the next four months are going to be some of the worst, trying to make Alex follow the rules as well as managing the other children. First day of school tomorrow will make it even more interesting. For now, we head to bed, hoping that tomorrow is a better day.


End file.
